Another Shucking Love Story
by halfbloodjedi
Summary: Newt/Minho pairing ;) -pre Thomas era Rated T for sexual situations.. Arent you shanks tired of this klunk?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner or any of its characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_Newt_

Christmas. Out of the few memories the gladers had, Christmas was a common one. Nothing much more than a few hazy glimpses of a decorated tree or a pile of presents but it was enough to get them excited.

Newt was especially excited, he could even remember the tune to a random carol which he hummed constantly in the days leading up to Christmas which some gladers had mockingly renamed 'Klunkmas'

He was also nervous because he had a plan. Christmas was the one time you could use a bunch of leaves tied together to get someone to kiss you under and he knew just who he was going to be using it on. Minho. Sexy, stubborn, hot headed Minho.

* * *

As if cued by his thoughts the runners finally arrived back in the glade panting and sweating as they made their way as usual to the map room. He spotted Minho who was walking slowly with his arms resting on his head, biceps glistening in the fading light. He had unbuttoned his shirt almost all the way down putting his toned chest and abs on display.

Newt could feel his cheeks heating up but couldn't take his eyes of the guy, he was _hot_. Minho then looked over and saw Newt ogling at him and winked, winked! Newts brain went into hyperdrive which he felt was almost impossible because he was sure pretty much all the blood in his body had gone south.

He turned around and walked away as abruptly as he could with his limp but smiling all the same, maybe his plan wasn't so insane after all..

* * *

He walked back to the homestead to supervise some of the baggers bringing in a small pine tree from the woods and putting it in the small living room filling the air with the fresh scent of the forest replacing the normal musty air. He breathed in deeply savoring the smell as he rummaged around in a small cabinet looking for the small battered box of decorations that they kept there.

He found it and returned to the tree to find the new greenie, Cayden, there gaping at it.

"I...I remember...something" said almost in a whisper "lights..and food.. lots of food"

"Course you'd remember that ya fat greenbean" Newt replied with a laugh "Now let's get these decorations up before buggin flies start laying eggs in your gapin mouth"

They set to work hanging the tarnished baubles and threadbare strings of tinsel. When it came to putting up the star Newt had to get on Cayden's shoulders and he noticed that when got down Cayden's face had turned bright red and he was avoiding making eye contact

"Well what about that" he thought. A lot of the boys in the glade were in relationships and it wasn't something that was seen as strange or wrong as it was quite a norm. Newt was always somewhat pleased to learn that there were more boys on his 'team'

"Merry Christmas greenie" he said smirking as he gave Cayden a wink causing him to blush even more a stutter as he excused himself and hurriedly left.

* * *

Newt sighed glancing at his watch "here goes nothing" he thought as he patted his pocket containing his makeshift mistletoe and entered the storage shed where he knew he'd find Minho storing away the weapons for the day in the weapons room.

He reached the trapdoor and pulled it open making the smell of damp dust wash over him then walked down the stairs determinedly his eyes adjusting to the dim light. Minho was over at one of the wooden tables sharpening a blade of a knife, his shirt was completely off now and his brow was furrowed with concentration, he hadn't even noticed Newt there yet.

Newt watched him for a while marveling his beauty. Minho had a few scars on his upper arms and chest from close scrapes in the maze but they only made him hotter and more badass. The one lightbulb in the room highlighted his strong jawline which was clenched with effort. He stopped suddenly and looked up spotting Newt.

"Hey" he said surprisingly softly making Newt almost choke up "What's up?"

"I uh, I uhh ya see I um just wanted to um.." Newts mind had gone blank. Minho was fully facing him now and the sight of him was throughly distracting.

"Griever got your tongue?" He said jokingly walking towards him.

Newt gave a nervous chuckle and grasped the mistletoe in his pocket and steeled himself. Minho still walking towards him and just when he was within arms reach Newt suddenly threw the mistletoe at his face yelling "MERRY CHRISTMAS"

He froze not knowing what had come over him as an awkward silence ensued. Minho picked up the mistletoe for the ground and looked up in question.

"Uh is this what I think it is"

Newt gulped wishing he could melt into the dirt floor

But Minho continued "Then aren't you supposed to kiss me now?" he said grinning as he leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"WAIT, WHAT THE SHUCK JUST HAPPENED" Newts mind screamed as Minho leaned back looking at him uncertainly as he was still frozen in place in shock.

When he finally regained control if his vocal chords his voice came out strangled "You, you just, you just kissed me!" It was funny to think of even though it was his plan in the first place but a part of him never would have believed that it would have actually worked.

"Well yeah, I mean, your pretty cute for a shuck head" he replied

Newt felt an explosion of happiness inside him and grinned "Never thought I'd hear you say that"

"What, that your a shuck head? Heck I say it all the time"

"Slim it and kiss me ya bloody shank" Newt replied stepping forward and closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Minho's waist as he pressed his lips to his and slowly sucked on his bottom lip. Minho responded, hugging him closer running his hands up and down his back and sliding his tongue into his mouth as he walked them backwards till Newt was pressed up against one of the wooden tables.

He felt Minho hard against his leg. He shifted slightly and felt Minho grind up against him making him hard too. Their kisses were becoming more desperate and in his haste Minho ripped the buttons off Newts shirt, not that he cared, Newt unbuckled Minho's belt and was starting to slide his hand over his erection when the trapdoor opened suddenly revealing a very red faced Cayden.

"Oh errm, N,N,Newt umm Alby he um he.."

"SPIT IT OUT YA SHUCK FACE" Minho yelled "Can't you see we're a little busy here"

"Albywantsyouinthehomestead" Cayden said in a rush before disappearing and throwing the trapdoor shut behind him.

"Alby has the worst shucking timing" Minho said angrily "I swear next time I see him I'm gonna punch him in his shuck face"

Newt laughed, Minho was kinda cute when he was angry. "Yeah well I'd better go, it might be something important" he said as he re-buckled his belt which he hadn't even realized Minho had un done, there was nothing he could do about his shirt.

"I doubt it" Minho muttered as he to got dressed. Newt couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed, if only the greenie hadn't butted in..

* * *

Minho walked Newt back to the homestead in silence making him worry. Finally Minho burst out "Newt this wasn't just a Christmas thing right?.." In reply Newt pulled him in and kissed him full on till they were both gasping for air.

"You'd better believe it ya shank" he said making Minho's face light up adorably.

"Good that" Minho said with a grin, turning and leaving Newt happier then he'd ever been since he'd arrived at the Glade.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Minho_

Minho tried to focus on running, regulating his breathing, maintaining his pace and remembering the route he was taking, but his mind kept slipping back to Newt and the kiss they'd shared, how his body felt against his and his lips against his neck...

"Shuck it I've gone the wrong way" he thought ,annoyed as he backtracked for the third time that day. He quickly noted a change in the walls positions and then set off again determined to complete his days route on time.

* * *

After a a few more hours of running, he decided to take a break. There was a cool wind blowing through the maze and it was a relief to sit in the shade of the towering walls. He sat with his back against one, finally free to let his mind wander. Part of him couldn't believe that he'd finally made it with Newt, yeah he had always been seen as a bit of a playboy amongst the gladers but Newt was the one guy he'd always had his eyes on, the one guy who wouldn't look twice at a guy like him. It couldn't have all have been a joke could it? Nahh he'd kissed him like he'd meant it and that wasn't something that was easy to fake.

He couldn't wait till he got back to the glade so he could see Newt again. He knew just where they could go to be alone. He got carried away in his thoughts and finally the urge to give himself some physical relief overwhelmed him. He slipped his already erect self out of his pants and started up a rhythm. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back he thought of Newt. Newt without a shirt. Newt hot and sweaty underneath him. Newt begging him too..

"Aaahhhhhhhh"

His whole body relaxed as he came, narrowly missing going all over his pants. He stayed sitting for a while panting slightly before looking at his watch and realizing with a jolt that he only had an hour to get back to the glade before the gates closed. He was going to have to leg it.

Cursing he stood and pulled up his pants, buckled his belt then started to sprint hoping as always that he wouldn't meet any grievers in the way back.

* * *

He just made it. The doors began to close right after he ran through them. Doubled over, gasping for air and dizzy with relief of having made it on time he slowly made his way to the map room.

The meeting was the same as always, drawing up the days maps and analyzing them against the previous days. It was slow painstaking work and was especially hard to do when all you felt like doing was putting your head down and resting your tired aching body. The muted conversation sounded like buzzing flies to Minho as he tried to concentrate on the differences between the two maps he was holding but his eyelids felt really heavy and his brain just wasn't computing anything. He put his forehead against the wood to try and clear his thoughts closing his eyes as he did.

* * *

He was running in the maze again and he could hear Newt calling him from just around the next corner. Why was he there? He should be back in the glade! The shouts got louder making him begin to panic and try to run faster but the corner never got closer, in fact it seemed to be getting further away form him, he put on an extra burst of speed but to no avail. In desperation he started to scream Newts name and thrash about trying to get rid of whatever was trying to prevent him from getting to Newt till he turned and realized that it was a griever slowly pulling him back into its metal death grip. He yelled and fell off his chair onto something that cushioned his fall.

"What the buggin hell wrong with you ya slinthead" came Newts muffled voice from underneath him.

He quickly scrambled off him still disoriented from his dream and wondering where he was. It took him a second to realize that he was still in the map room and that he'd probably fallen asleep during the meeting the previous night.

"Morning to you too sunshine" Newt said from behind him.

He groaned and lay back putting his head in Newts lap. "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Er for what exactly?"

"I had a whole night planned for us and then I went and bloody fell asleep and none of those shanks woke me up" he said grumpily.

"They didn't wake you up because I told them not too" Newt said "I saw you get back to the glade last and dead on your feet so I thought some sleep would do you good" he continued stroking his fingers through Minho's hair as he did "By the way why did you take so long?"

"Oh um I was just a little.. distracted and lost track of the time" he replied.

"Hmm well be more careful next time"

"Is that a hint of worry I detect in your voice?" he said teasingly

"No, I just don't want to go through the trouble of having to arrange a whole bloody funeral for you" Newt said with a completely straight face.

Minho sat up and looked at him intensely "Say you didn't mean it"

"Or what"

"Or I'll have too give you my puppy dog face and you don't want to see that"

"What if I do?"

"You don't want to, trust me"

"Oh I think I want to"

"Neeewwwt" he moaned

"Fine, fine, I didn't mean it, happy?"

"Yes" he said as he leaned in and kissed him. A slow simple kiss conveying all the affection he held. The kiss began to deepen but Newt leaned out sighing "it's just after dawn, so you'll have to get going soon"

"Shuck it" Minho said pressing his lips to his again and grabbing Newts hands in his own but Newt broke the kiss again "Minho you have a job to do" he said firmly.

"Fine" he grumbled standing up and shrugging off the blanket that he hadn't realized was round his shoulders. The thought of Newt caring enough to tuck him in made him smile.

He grabbed Newts hand before they left the map room pulling him in for one last kiss and hugging him close. "Meet me at the edge of the woods at sunset tonight ok?"

"Ok" Newt replied looking at him questionably but Minho put a finger on his lips "Don't worry, you'll find out later"

Newt looked so curious Minho wanted to take him right away but Newt wouldn't allow it so he just kissed him again and pushed the Metal door open pulling Newt along with him to the Kitchens.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked

"No I woke up just before you started to scream and thrash like you were going through the changing"

"You spent the night with me?" he said unable to hide the pleasure in his voice.

"Yeah well I wasn't going to leave you alone was I" Newt said nonchalantly but Minho caught the humor in his voice.

"Your pretty sweet for a shuck face" he said kissing him again as they entered the kitchens earning them a few wolf whistles.

Newt blushed making Minho grin even more. He made a packed lunch for himself and Newt filled his water bottle for him. They ate a quick breakfast of eggs on toast together then left the kitchens.

They parted at the homestead and Minho headed for the West door into his section feeling like he could run his route five times over. He couldn't wait for night to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

_Newt_

Newt stood waiting in the cool darkness on the edge of the deadheads where Minho had told him to meet him. The night was still, apart form the rustling of the beatle blades in the dry fallen leaves. Newt hated those things, they gave him the creeps and made him feel like he had no privacy. He shifted his weight off his bad leg and scanned the immediate area around him impatiently. Where was Minho?

Just as he was about to give up and go and look for him a hand came up from behind him and clamped over his mouth. He struggled against it furiously till his attacker turned him around and he saw with shock that it was Alby doubled over with laughter.

"What the bloody hell was that for" he fumed

"You should have seen your face! Priceless!" Alby said as he wiped tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"Yeah your a bloody shuck comedian" Newt replied sarcastically still disgruntled that he hadn't noticed Alby creeping up behind him "What's a shank like you doing snoopin around the deadheads at this time anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Your the one that sneaked up and attacked me so quit ya bellyaching and spill"

"Hm sounds like something Minho would say"

"Sounds like your evading the question" Newt shot back hoping Alby wouldn't notice his reddened cheeks.

"Whatever I'm heading back to the homestead, you coming?"

"Um yeah.. I mean no not yet"

"Well what are you doing then?"

"Ask me no buggin questions and I'll tell you no lies so slim it and be gone with ya"

Grumbling, Alby finally left him and walked off towards the homestead.

Newt sighed and resumed waiting.A minute later a twig snapped behind him making him whirl around to face the thick trunks and try to see into the darkness that clung to them.

"Minho?" he said tentatively. He was starting to doubt his senses when Minho stepped out from behind a tree dressed in fresh clothes with his hair still wet and gleaming.

"Sorry for being late just thought you'd prefer me not to be all sweaty.. though you seemed to be perfectly preoccupied with Alby there"

It took a second for him to realize what Minho was implying.

"Uh yeah no idea what he was up too"

"You sure about that cause you guys seemed pretty cozy"

"Oh so you were spying on us"

"Us?" Minho said raising his eyebrows.

"No I didn't mean it like that, I just, I was just -WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU BLOODY SHANK" he shouted because Minho had rolled his eyes and begun to walk away. Newt marched up to him and put his hands on Minho's shoulders looking him intently in the eye. "Look, I've been standing here waiting for god knows how long when bloody Alby decides to sneak up on me like the piece of klunk he is for reasons I cannot fathom, then when you finally decide to show up, you start accusing me of messing around with him, as if I'd ever want to get within three feet of that oaf!

Minho blinked, apparently taken back slightly by his little speech "Jeez I'm sorry, remind me never to get you angry again"

Newt grumbled incoherently and pushed past him, walking into the gloom of the deadheads. Minho ran to keep up and slipped his hand into his, intertwining their fingers and squeezing. "And calling Minho an oaf was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me" he said.

Newt kept his face in a scowl but allowed Minho to hold his hand because he was glad  
he had snapped out of his bad mood. "Yeah well maybe if you could keep ya buggin temper under control I'd say it more often, and where are we going anyway" he said tripping over a tree root.

Minho pulled him up and kept walking "Oh you'll see soon enough"

"I doubt it, I can hardly see a meter in front of me" he replied stumbling on another tree root. In fact the darkness was so profound that he would have lost Minho if it wasn't for the white shirt he was wearing.

They walked in silence, the trees seeming to close in around them trapping them in making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "If this is your idea of romantic.."

Minho let out a bark of laughter "Would you relax and trust me ya sissy"

"Just slim it and don't take me anywhere near the graveyard ok"

"Hey I'm not that bad with dates"

"Whatever you say"

They lapsed back into silence as Minho led, their footsteps crunching loudly on the dried foliage, the air was cool but somewhat stale, as if the forest was so old and overgrown that no air could get in or out of it. The wilderness made it hard for Newt to believe that something as civilized as the Glade even existed, so close by at that.

After they'd been walking for about fifteen minutes, avoiding low hanging branches and stepping over the numerous tangled tree roots, when he really began to wonder where they were going.

Minho seemed to answer his thoughts pointing at a little shack that appeared out of the darkness and overhanging vines up ahead "There it is"

"Uhh what is it?" I've never heard of a place like this in the deadheads"

"Well you wouldn't have because only the keeper of the runners knows about it a.k.a me"

"Shouldn't Alby know about this?"

"Nope.. I mean it's kinda confidential and all that"

"But you're telling me"

"Yeah well your pretty special for a shuck face" Minho replied making him roll his eyes

"C'mon" he said as he pushed the weathered door open making it creak loudly.

He followed him, pausing for a moment in the doorway to allow his eyes to attempt to adjust, he walked further inside and bumped into Minho knocking him over "Shit sorry I didn't see you"

"That's alright face planting the floor is a fast way to find the trapdoor I was looking for"

"A trapdoor?"

"Yeah this place is a backup weapons room, I don't know when it was built but the day I was made keeper.. Well it's kinda weird actually.."

"Why what happened?"

"I don't know, all I remember is leaving the gathering then the next thing ya know I woke up here, ..it was like someone else took control of my body, anyway, in the room under this trapdoor there's a little plaque saying 'this place is solely for the for the keeper of the runners' or some klunk like that but I've brought loads of guys here and..." He stopped speaking abruptly seeing the look on Newts face "I, I mean just a few, none of them meant anything really, I just um"

His nervousness made Newt laugh "Relax ya shank don't get your knickers in a twist, I don't care about that klunk" But really the thought of what Minho brought other guys here to do made him very nervous though he hoped he didn't let it show on his face.

Minho didn't seem to notice as he only smiled with relief, pulling out a key that he was wearing on a leather string around his neck and putting it into the lock in the floor. He twisted and shoved it with some difficulty before finally making the lock click. It then took both of them to pull the heavy and dirt encrusted trapdoor open, revealing a dark hole in the ground.

"Still trust me?" Minho asked jokingly

"Pretty much" he replied as he followed him into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **This chapter contains sexual situations. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 **

_Newt_

Minho went down first and switched on the lights which were dim and flickered. Newt carefully followed him down the rickety old stairs and gasped at what he saw before him, it was almost an exact replica of the other weapons room but about a quarter it's size. Still it was an impressive sight, and not one you'd expect to find in a shack in the heart of the woods. Rows upon rows of blades, spears and bows hung orderly on the walls though they were all covered with a thick layer of dust. Apart from that there were two large wooden tables which were bare with a few stools around them.

"I can't believe I've never heard about this place"

"Yeah I was pretty amazed too the first time I was here, hey look over here it's that plaque I was telling you about" Minho said as he walked towards a square metal plate on the wall.

He followed him admiring the way the small fine hairs in Minho's arms caught the light and how well his shirt fitted him, accentuating his broad back and biceps. Minho so was tanned and toned he could have just stepped out of a model catalogue.

Hundreds if dust motes filled the air as Minho brushed off the plaque making Newt sneeze and his eyes water as he leaned in closer to read what it said;

WORLD IN CATASTROPHE KILLZONE EXPERIMENT DEPARTMENT  
WEAPONS STORAGE ROOM-B  
FOR SOLE KNOWLEDGE OF 'THE LEADER'

"The Leader? I thought you said Keeper of the runners" he asked.

"Same thing really, I mean it's not like I give a damn about that shuck thing anyway"

"But it could mean something, why else would you be the only one who knows about this place?"

"I don't know maybe those shuck head creators wanted to cut me some slack so they built this kinky little charming love shack" Minho replied sarcastically

That made Newt crack up "Kinky?"

"Yeah you know there's a few coils if rope.. and the blades make it even more interesting"

"Wait what!?"

"What you've never heard of bondage before?"

"Um.." he said gulping nervously he knew it had been possible that they'd get this stage in their relationship but he hadn't expected Minho to be so, so, hardcore. "Your joking right?"

"Well it does make things more interesting"

"... I guess" he was beginning to sweat and not just because of the stuffiness of the room.

"I mean plain old style is fun too"

"Yeah totally.. Uh yep.. Plain old style haha that's a fun style"

"Um why are you talking like that" said Minho looking at him weirdly.

"Talking like what?"

"Like that"

Newt avoided his eyes as he desperately scanned the room looking for some other source of conversation.

"Newt" Minho said softly taking his hand, which made him jump. "Newt calm down, are you a virgin?"

Minho was so forward sometimes and he loved that but right now he wanted to turn invisible "Yes so what"

"Hey, hey look I'm sorry I probably seemed like a shuck headed shank talking about all that.. I was only kidding.. just didn't know you were.."

"Whatever I don't care" Newt mumbled looking at his feet and blushing scarlet to his ears. Minho lifted his chin up and looked him in the eyes before slowly leaning in and kissing him, brushing his lips against his, putting his strong hands on his hips and pulling him closer.

Newt tangled his fingers in Minho's hair and tugged slightly earning him a moan in response. Minho stopped suddenly, his hands in the middle of unbuttoning Newts shirt "I don't want to rush you into anything just tell me if you get uncomfortable or want to stop ok?"

He had such a endearing look in his eyes Newt couldn't help but smile as he leaned in again and replied between kisses "You-Are-The-Best" He felt Minho's lips stretch into a grin and his arms squeeze him tighter as they shed their shirts and pressed their bodies closer together.

He could feel heat radiating from Minho's defined chest, both of them coated in a sheen of sweat, and he tasted it on Minho's lips after he had kissed a trail down his neck, gently nipping at his skin here and there. Minho slipped his tongue into his mouth and caressed and explored while he ran his hands up and down his back sending shivers up his spine.

He slowly ran his own hands over Minho's body, loving the feeling of his hard chest and abs. He got his belt off quickly this time and pulled down his fly exposing Minho's tight white runnie undies. Newt grinned and shimmied out of his pants revealing his baby blue trunks.

"Blue is my favorite colour" Minho said against his lips, slowly kissing his way down Newt's torso into a kneeling position where he began to feel up his penis through the thin fabric. Newt felt like his mind was going to explode with pleasure as he leaned his head back and moaned quietly.

"Let it out Newt, there's no one around" Minho coaxed as he began to kiss and lick him still through his trunks.

Newt put his hands on Minho's head as he continued "Do it Minho" he pleaded.

Obeying Minho pulled down his trunks and sat back on his shins as he gazed at him "Newt I don't know who your parents are but damn they did good, I don't think even I can fit that in my mouth" he said making him blush again.

"So your saying you can't or you won't.. Shuck head"

"Slim it salami" Minho said as he slid Newts erection into his mouth and began to suck slowly, teasingly looking up at him as he slid up and down using his hands in sync. Soon he could feel his release coming and he pulled out as he did gasping Minho's name.

Minho stood grinning smugly at Newt who was panting.

"How was that for ya shuck face" he said as he picked up his backpack he had brought with him and took out a blanket, the one Newt had covered him with the previous night, and laid it out on the floor before taking off his own pants and lying down.

He was speechless at Minho's beauty. He looked like some kind of god even though he was lying so casually with his black hair falling into his eyes, his body was perfectly sculpted like he'd been born to run in a maze.

Minho patted the space on the blanket beside him and Newt joined him, cuddling up against his strong chest.

"So how come you've never had sex before"

There was that forwardness again. "I don't know, there just hasn't been a guy who's caught my eye or seemed worth it"

"Would I be worth it?" Minho almost whispered stroking his fingers through Newt's hair.

Newt turned to face him. He could see the hopefulness in Minho's dark eyes as he gently brushed his fringe out of them.

"Yes" he whispered back.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Slight cliffhanger I know, sorry, but hey I uploaded two chapters at once so maybe you could punish me with reviews ;) I'd love to hear what you guys think so far and any suggestions you have.

x


End file.
